


Missing Update

by milkyuu



Category: markiplier - Fandom, matthias - Fandom
Genre: Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, crossposted from tumblr, potty training, yes im little-owly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Matthias has just received his new Google IRL model -- without the murderous intentions! However, this new model seems a bit off, especially with it's new "human-like" features, including emotions, conversation, and bodily functions...?Now, it's up to Matthias to help his poor android control his "bladder" problem and keep his sponsorship with Google. Can he handle it?





	1. Health.exe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains pee desperation, wetting/omorashi. later chapters will include diapers and potty training with slight ageplay. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> Trying my hand at a multi-chapter fic! Hope yall enjoy! By the way, Matt/Matthias is the guy from the original Google IRL video :D

“What is going on, guys? I am Matthias, and today, we’re revisiting an older product I reviewed some time ago,” he pauses, readjusting his grip on the camera. His mind races with thoughts on the newest Google IRL system, wondering if it’s once murderous programming and buggy commands would be fixed.

Within a few minutes, Matt had the packaged tucked securely under his arm. Explaining to the camera, “Google IRL! Now, I know we had problems last time. Especially with the…um, accidental paradox meltdown I caused.” Matt looked towards the small package once more. Hesitation making him second guess his decision.

At least the sponsorship Google gave him was good.

“But! I’ve been told all bugs and shortages have been fixed! Also, something about some new features to make him more human-like? Which is pretty uncanny valley to me, but whatever floats their boat.”

Just as before, Matt tapped the box. Immediately, The male figure popped out, his black hair and blue shirt catching Matt off guard.

“Oh hey!” he exclaims, pointing the camera to the scene, “It’s the same model! Still slightly Asian-”

The figure opened it’s eyes, The same brown eyes staring back at Matt. Taking in it’s surroundings. The large apartment much different than the factory he’d been assembled in, a clear contrast to the android.

Another feeling pulled at Google. Something his old coding had not prepared him for. The slight feeling of…fullness? Heavy fullness? A feeling he couldn’t quite understand. It’s location deep down in the lower regions of his system, a region humans referred to as ‘a bladder’.

Or so his preinstalled health application told him

“Okay, Google.”

Google looked up, smiling. This was his master, just as his code had promised him.

“Hello, master.”

“…Y-you can just call me Matt,” he gave the camera an embarrassed yet annoyed glance, “actually, I greatly prefer you do.” 

“Okay, Master Matt.”

Matt sighed, “fine. ‘Master’ for now is okay..”

Google smiled, his coding telling him to introduce himself. Reading off the integrated statements – ignoring the ever growing feeling.

“Hello, Master. I am Google IRL. I’m equipped to answer questions as quickly as possible, plan your daily life, and perform routine tasks. This may include cleaning, cooking, and driving. My newest version now includes functions made to make me appear more human, such as sleeping, drinking, laughing, crying, and bodily functions-”

“Wait, what was that last one? How…far does that one go?” Matt asked, positioning the camera to his tripod.

“No worries! I shall perform these functions myself through self teaching methods and preinstalled applications.”

Matt bit his lip in worry. There’s no way he’d have to actually potty train this nearly futuristic android…right? Matt could imagine the scenario in his head, having to hold Google’s hand, teaching him the basics of using the toilet. Or worse, putting this android in pull-ups or diapers. Matt didn’t even know if he’d urinate fuel or what.

Matt leaned into the camera’s view. Fixing his hair as he stifled his laughter, “don’t tell me I’m going to put this thing in pull-ups and teach it to use the toilet. Google is not going to make me potty train this thing.”

Google tilted his head, “Master, would you like me to look up ‘potty training’?”

Within seconds, a transparent screen appeared before Matt, who shielded his eyes away from the results.

“Wait–no! I don’t wanna see what that pulls up!”

Google stopped himself, groaning softly. The fullness much harder to ignore. The preinstalled health application warned him this…’bladder’ was at 65% fullness capacity. He squirmed, moving his legs closer together – helping himself hold off. He could see the warning out the corner of his eye, the red blinking button with only a few words.

‘Release bladder contents’

“Over here, Google.” Matt interrupted, “let’s try to get him to do stuff like last time, and hope he doesn’t destroy my shirts.”

Google tilted his head once more. Confusion overtaking him. He was at least thankful he’d been installed with more emotions, he quite enjoyed the ‘happiness’ emotion. ‘Curiosity’ had been running since he was switched on, an emotion he was growing to love. Google reasoned he’d be much better if the health application would shut down the bladder feeling. The straining and discomfort making it difficult to carry out his Master’s orders.

“Okay, Google,” a ding was heard as Google waited, “do my laundry.”

Google carried out the task. He crouched as the discomfort grew to pain. The blinking notification appearing in front of his eyes.

‘Release bladder contents’

Google overrode the order. Wanting nothing more than to please his Master. He neatly folded the clothes, organizing them in color, fabric, and his Master’s personal favorite choices.

“Hey, look at that! They fixed the buggy ‘let’s rip apart shirts’ glitch,” Matt remarked, “he even separated them by color. Wow, I guess this is working out better than the original version!”

“Master?”

“I swear, I’m not a pervert,” he laughed as the camera followed his movements, “he literally called me that by choice. If anyone with this model can tell me how to turn it off, I’ll forever be in your debt. I mean, can you imagine he calls me this out in public?”

“Master? Do I have permission to ask questions?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” he answered. Why would a nearly futuristic android with the internet at it’s fingers need to ask him a question?

“What is the protocol for ‘releasing bladder contents’? I’m afraid I have not received the update-” Google gasped, using his new found knowledge to clench his legs together. Pulling the hem of his blue shirt down.

“Oh…oh, god-” Matt set the camera down hastily, “okay, um, Wow, I didn’t-” he rambled on, scratching the back of his head. What was he even to do in a situation like this? Did Google even have someone to urinate out of?

“M-master, please gi-give me the protocol. I p-promise to download the update soon.” another gasp escaped from Google’s lips.

Matt watched, Google hunching over as he tried to hold in…whatever was in his bladder. Or whatever constituted as a bladder. Matt shook his head, now was not the time to think over the details of Google’s bodily functions. Even if they were programmed to happen.

Matt’s eyes widened. An idea dawning on him. One that would save Google and his carpet.

“Okay, Google. I want you to look up ‘urination’. Follow what the people are doing in the pictures that come up, okay? Follow me to the bathroom and you can, uh, recreate whatever comes up.”

Through strained pants, Google carried out his order, “searching for ‘Urolagnia’”

“Wait, I said ‘urination’! Google!”

The results overwhelmed Google. Image after image of different humans releasing their bladders while wearing their clothing. Some sitting on the laps of other, others alone as they released.

“I understand, M-Master.” Google replied, finding one picture to recreate. Spreading his legs apart to mimic the man’s position, lifting his shirt to show off the hem of his jeans.

“Google! Do not-”

Google threw his head back as he took the order from the health application. Another intense emotion overcoming him. An extreme version of happiness? Something he couldn’t quite explain.

‘Emptying bladder contents’ displayed the red notification, blocking his view.

“Oh my god,” Matt muttered, watching as Google released. The slow hissing as he urinated, staining his jeans. The slow wet patch traveling down his legs to puddle under him, moving at a fast rate. A clear liquid appearing on his carpet. Google’s quiet moaning distracting Matt, seeing the utter relief on his face.

“M-master, it feels so warm a-and good,” Google purred, his legs still spread. His head thrown back, exposing his neck.

The pitter-patter of the urine(?) trailing down his legs to gather at his feet filled the stunned silence of the room. The once small puddle doubled as Google finally looked up from his hunched position. Panting heavily, a small grin on his face.

“Master, I have stored this new information into my protocol database. Would you like me to clean the surrounding mess?”

“I…:” Matt trailed off, the sight of seeing Google so desperate, wetting himself so shamelessly, stirred something inside of him. Something he couldn’t explain.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind,” he paused, “did you say this is in your protocol? Like, you’ll do this every time you need to…?”

“Is this not how you humans release your bladder contents?”

Matt gulped, “No, not exactly,” he looked down at Google’s wet jeans.

“Oh god. I’m actually going to have to potty train an android, am I?”


	2. Sleep.exe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Google to run his sleeping program. Which wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for the fact Google still hasn't learned how to properly release his bladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains pee desperation, wetting/omorashi. later chapters will include diapers and potty training with slight ageplay. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> Bedwetting time!! If yall have any requests for more situations before they get to potty training, feel free to let me know through here or on tumblr!! (little-owly)

The crinkling of the plastic sheet made Google squint in confusion, watching Matt set the makeshift bed. The couch-turned-makeshift-bed creaked once more, Matt running his hand through his hair, swallowing dryly.

“This’ll do for tonight. I just, kinda assumed you’d stand in place with your eyes closed or something,” he laughed, “never thought you’d have to actually sleep like us.”

“It’s fine. My health application tells me I should begin my sleeping program within the next ten minutes. Will that be a problem, master?”

Matt gulped, “I’m never going to get use to that name. But. uh, sure. Can I ask something?”

Google nodded, standing up straight – ready to take on any order.

“You don’t need to pee, right? Your sleeping app will hold that off?”

“I apologize, but that information is unknown to me. I have not run the sleep program yet.”

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Here he was, standing in his pajamas at midnight with an android capable of doing things only thought of in sci-fi movies. Well, everything except hold it’s bladder. Remembering the last incident, and wincing as he remembers the drinks Google had. Insisting he ‘needed to catalog them in his taste sensor database’ – but did he need to have 5 drinks of the same orange juice and even more of the same soda? Wasn’t one enough?

Matt was torn away from his thoughts by Google, who, surprisingly, yawned.

“Master, my sleeping program begins in 5 minutes. Is there any more questions or-” he yawned once more, “tasks you have for me?”

“No, you’re fine. Just try to get some sleep. And Google? Uh, you need to do…that again, come and get me.”

Google nodded, his body slowly crouching down to lay against the couch. The plastic sheets felt uncomfortable against him, sticking to his skin as he tried to get into the sleeping position the program told him to – on his side, curled up.

“Master? What is this strange material?”

“I’m gonna be honest. After today, I need to have this put down for you. Especially with the whole ‘releasing in your pants’ thing. Just think of it as protection, yeah?”

Google nodded, “of course! Anything Master says and does is good for me.”

Matt smiled, “thanks for understanding, Google. I’ll vlog more about you in the morning.”

///

The sleep program was wonderful for Google. He was amazed at the pictures and stories that appeared before him – the program had explained them as ‘dreams’. Something to help him feel more like a human than a cold factory made machine.

As a matter of fact, Google was in the middle of these ‘dreams’. His Master smiling at him, the two of them talking. Talking as if Google was a human. A natural conversation, his Master talking to him about his passions, his videos, everything.

Actually, Google felt human. He could feel the air around them. The feeling of his hands and limb felt natural and free. He could actually think for himself, not the usual coding and programs like before. Google swears he could even feel a heart beating in his chest.

But for Google, just listening to his Master talk was perfect for him.

Until the red notification returned, blurring his vision. The same polite words blinking back at him.

‘Please release bladder contents’

“Hey, you okay? You seem a little off.” his Master in the dream replied, squeezing his hand around Google’s own. If he remembered correctly, humans called this ‘affection’.

“O-of course, I’m fine. Perfectly fine.”

The red notification grew larger. Blinking every second, demanding his attention. The full feeling returning to his bladder, throbbing as he tried to click ignore, dismiss, anything to get back to his ‘dream’. To his Master.

Google did the same action as before, crossing his legs to help alleviate the full feeling in his bladder. The ever-growing need overriding his dream programming. Losing sight of his Master. He could feel the pressure against his jeans, his bladder growing in size as he held back his flood. Strange, almost pained like, noises escaped from his lips as he read the notification again.

‘Releasing bladder contents in 03:00’

///

It was the moaning that woke him up. Lifting his head from his pillow, his hair a mess. Matt looked around for any source of the noise. An intruder, an animal outside, anything. It wasn’t until he remembered Google did he relax.

And then he panicked, remembering the same moaning he did when he decided to pee all over his carpet.

“Google?” Matt groggily asked, making his way to the living room. The bright LED lights of the kitchen clock announced the time – 3 in the morning.

“Google? Are you up-”

The sight before Matt stunned him. Google still asleep, save for the hand shoved in between his clenched legs. His face blushing (Matt had to question how. Did Google seriously give an android a blushing feature?) and hair a mess against the pillow. Google’s arched back seemed downright dirty, adding to the desperate moans.

“Google! Wake up! Power on! Do something!” Matt yelled, now fully awake. His mind raced, wondering if there was a button of any sort to turn Google back on. He sat up Google – who was surprisingly light for whatever machinery was in him. Google nearly fought back, his legs spreading as gripped tighter.

The sounds of whirring and buzzing brought Google back. Matt greatful, and hey! Maybe his carpet and couch won’t be soaking wet with artificial urine!

“M-Master! I, it’s happening again! I can-Master please help!”

“Google, clam down, okay? I need you to try to stand-oh no.”

Google only moaned once more, the hissing sound of his urine flowing out of him. The grip on his crotch going away. Head thrown back, Google began to pant. The notification seeming to mock him as he released, an icon indicating how much is being poured out of him. The familiar warmth spreading down his legs once more, settling under his seat on the couch. The plastic material from before keeping his mess off the fabric, not helping to silence the sounds. The pitter-pattering of the urine falling from the couch to settle into a messy puddle below made him feel another emotion, one Master had referred to as ‘embarrassment’

Google spread his legs once more, pushing out the last bit of urine inside his bladder. Looking up at his Master. Ignoring the large wet stain on the (borrowed) sweatpants he wore.

“Good morning, Master! It is 3:35 AM, Sunday Morning. Would you like me to cook you breakfast, or do you wish to sleep in more?”

Matt groaned, anger in his voice as he spoke, “can you help me clean this up?”

“Of course! What would you like after? Breakfast? The morning news? Or sleeping in?”

Matt groaned, “you know, I know it’s not your fault. But can we work on getting you some type of update to stop the bodily function stuff? I really-”

Google stopped. His usual friendly smile gone. And yet again, emerged a new emotion, one that made him retract himself away from his Master.

“I have disappointed you, haven’t I? I’m terribly sorry for the inconvenience…I wish nothing but happiness for my Master. If you wish, I may report an issue and send myself back to be replaced. Delivery will take a week or so for your new and improved model-”

“No! T-that’s not what I meant at all! I just,” Matt sighed, grabbing the plastic sheet carefully, small droplets falling down the side. The majority of the puddle on the carpet. “It’s fine. I swear. We’ll work on getting you up and running properly, okay? We don’t need any fancy update. It’ll take some time, but it’ll work, I promise,” he paused, “I’m not gonna give up on you.”

Google smiled, his friendly display returning, “Thank you, Master. I do enjoy your presence, serving you is a privilege. Is there anything else I can do to help you this Sunday morning?”

Matt hung an arm around Google, pulling him into a friendly embrace. “No, you’re fine. Just help me clean up and get back to your sleep program thing-y.”

With a quick nod and smile, Google got to work. Matt returning to his room to grab a change of clothes for Google. Thinking back to the way Google seemed to grow attached to him immediately after booting up. The way his eyes lit up as he walked in, leaning in to take every word he said to memory. The constant questions as Matt helped him learn his surrounds and new emotions – all on his first day with him.

Even for an android and the short amount of time they’ve spent, Google seemed more human than most people he’s met so far since this whole YouTube ordeal. Actually checking up on him, asking about his content, actually hearing out his ideas and giving input!

Maybe Google wasn’t all that bad of a model this time around. Maybe they can make this work.


	3. Training.exe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finally has a plan to help Google! A very embarrassing plan, but Google doesn't mind at all. He will do anything to make his Master happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains pee desperation, wetting/omorashi. later chapters will include diapers and potty training with slight ageplay. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> So sorry for the super late update, but here we are with pull ups!! Please enjoy!!

The morning rays of sun splashed Matt’s apartment. The early noises of Los Angeles commuters faint in the small kitchen, Matt sleepily walked in, his feet soft against the tiles. He nearly bumped into Google, still trying to wake himself up.

“Good morning, Master. It is 9:00 AM, Sunday Morning. Would you like your breakfast served now or would you like to sleep in?”

“You cooked?” Matt asked, voice low as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Of course, my morning protocol requires me to prepare 2 meals a day.” Google smiled. 

Matt couldn’t help himself, laughing softly at Google’s appearance. His shirt a wrinkled mess, glasses skewed -- but what made Matt laugh more was Google’s hair. The black hair stood in different directions, his bangs still low enough for his eyes to poke out from, the true definition of a hot mess.

...Wait, what? Matt shook his head at the thought, and the fact he just called his needs-potty-training-android a hot mess. 

“Master?”

“Wha-oh right! Uh, we can eat now. You made yourself something too, right? I mean -- if you even need to eat.”

Google nodded, grabbing the plates from the counter. Matt settling himself on the couch as Google handed him the meal, using a pillow as a makeshift table.

“I prepared a simple meal of eggs, toast, and cereal. I have calculated the calories and nutrients in each portion, would you like me to repeat them to you?”

“No, it’s okay. Just sit down and enjoy,” he paused, “we kinda need to talk after though.”

Google tilted his head in confusion. Matt smiling at the action. Whoever programmed Google’s confused tilt definitely deserves a raise. 

“Nothing bad. Just some...ideas on how to fix your problem.”

“Of course, anything to help Master!” he replied in a cheery robotic voice. He nibbled on his own slice of toast, his stomach in a hazy state as he looked up to his Master. Actually, he could feel it everywhere. A floating sensation around his fingers and arms, his stomach felt as if it was fluttering about. 

It increased more when Master looked back up at him. His blue eyes making his ‘happiness’ emotion peak.

“Uh, Google? You...err…” Matt snickered, Google’s toast hanging from his mouth, barely being held on by his lips. His expression spacey.

Google shook his head, continuing to eat -- sneaking glances at his master when he could.

///

“Are you sure you don’t want me to wash the dishes for you, Master? I could, it’s a simple task I was programmed for-”

“Google, we talked about this. I do half, you do half,” Matt replied, picking up a plate to wash. Scrubbing it’s surface and handing the plate to Google, “see? Now you dry it, and we’re even.”

Google nodded, smiling as he took over his chore. Google feeling the same floaty feeling in his limbs and stomach. He tries to look through his coding and programs -- even the apps running in his background. None gave him an answer for the feeling. 

The two silently enjoying each other’s company, for the time being.

“Google, I know I said we’d find a way to fix your problem. It took some time, and lots of denial, but I think I found something that can help.”

“What is it, Master? Did you find a new program to help me?”

“Err...not exactly, it’s...uh,” Matt stuttered. How can be so embarrassed by an android?! 

“Okay, Google.” he muttered, taking a break from the dishes. Google immediately turned swiftly towards Matt, his body rigid, “search up, uh…” he muttered the word. Google leaning down closer to hear.

“I’m sorry, Master. I did not hear your words correctly.”

Again, Matt muttered. He could feel his own face heating up by the second. He can only imagine how red his cheeks were.

“I’m sorry, Master. I did not hear your words correctly.”

Once again, Matt whispered. Embarrassment rising as Google leaned down more, nearly face to face with him.

“I’m sorry, Master-”

“PULL-UPS!” he yelled. Head in his hands. Groaning as Google nodded. He watched as the android's eyes became spacy once more. His glasses flashing different screens and colors -- eventually going full white, masking his eyes.

“A pull-up is an upper-body compound pulling exercise. Although it can be performed with any grip, in recent years some have used the term to refer more specifically to a pull-up performed-”

“You gotta be kidding me.” Matt groaned. Because of course, Google would look up the wrong type of pull up. With a sigh, and the last bit of his composure, he corrected Google, “search up training pants.”

Google went back to his spacey expression, eventually finding the source he needed. “Training pants are a commonly used aid in toilet training. Training pants can include, but not limited to flexible sides -- so the user may pull them on and off like traditional underwear, leak guards -- to prevent any wettings, and wetness indicators -- to discourage any wettings. These differ from brand to brand, but all help in toilet training one’s child.”

“Google?”

“Yes, Master?” Google answered, relaxing. His search program still running -- but he can relax around Master, right?

“That is, err… the solution I came up with for your problem. We’ll just take little steps to helping you...p-potty train.” Matt sighed, more embarrassment, “Is that okay with you? Or would you rather find the update -- it’s gotta be somewhere online.”

“If Master thinks this is the best option, I shall go through with it.” Google replied, “may I turn off my search program?”

“Not yet. Google? Can you study what you can on a certain topic?”

“What topic may that be, Master?”

“Potty training.” 

“Of course, I’ll start as soon as we finish-”

“Uh, you know what? I can finish up the rest, you just go study all...that...and I’ll clean up. Sound like a plan?”

Google simply nodded, “as you wish, Master.”

Matt waited for Google to leave the room entirely before groaning. What the hell did he get himself into? What this even necessary? Can’t he just turn in Google to his original factory and ask for them to help? But, what would say, “oh hey! I got this android in a partnership with one of the most influential companies in technology right now -- but he doesn’t have an update that makes him potty trained! Can you help?!”?

“Well, might as well start with today’s vlog.” Matt sighed as he dried his hands. As long as he kept the ordeal under wraps, he should be fine.

Hopefully.

///

“Master? Are these the pull ups you told me to study?” Google asked later that night. Matt blushing more as he unpacked the heavy package. The plain space themed pull ups staring back at him. The stars and planets seeming to make him more flustered. 

“Y-yeah, you do know how to put them on, right? You studied it enough to...do it yourself?”

Google nodded, “just like traditional underwear.”

“Okay, good,” he sighs, “I’m going to go get dinner started, call me when you get settled in...it and I’ll check if you, err….did it right…”

Another nod from Google, and Matt was gone. Rubbing the back of his neck, Matt started on chopping away at various vegetables. The stove preheating slowly. 

“Master?” Google asked aloud. He’s sure he did it right, situating himself in the pull up. Awkwardly pulling it up to just under his naval. The plastic crinkling reminding him of the sheets he’d been sleeping on.

“Oh! Uh, wow, you did it right.”

“I tried my best…”

“No! It’s good! This is...good,” he sighed, “I’m sorry. It’s just...this is a lot stranger than I thought it’d be. I wanna help you, I really do. I told you I wouldn’t give up on you, right? I’m gonna stick by that promise.”

Google felt the faint fluttering in his chest return, the floating feeling intense as Matt smiled at him. “I...I’ll do my best to comply and complete this training. For you, Master.”

“C’mon, let’s get dinner started. I’m going to record it, show you off to the world -- oh! That reminds me, when we record, don’t mention this training, okay? It’s not exactly something you tell everyone, yeah?”

Google nodded, Matt patting Google’s shoulder before leaving. The andriod following him.

“Google! Dude! You still have to wear your pants!” Matt gasped, turning around to see him in just his shirt and pull up.

/// 

Dinner went well for the two. Matt holding the camera as he joked and explained how their day went. Obviously leaving out details. He rambled on as Google set the plates away from their meal. 

The android smiled, it was nice to see Master so energetic and happy. Taking his time to enjoy the floating feeling. Anytime he was near Master, he’d feel it. Almost as if on cue, as it he was the reason why. 

His coding, programming, and background apps still refused to tell him when he checked. It did, however, remind him his bladder is at 85% fullness capacity. 

“...Google? You okay, bud? I finished up the vlog for today, I’ll be editing in the next room-” Matt’s words died on his lips as he saw Google. His knees buckled together, squirming once more, moaning ever so quietly as he rested against the kitchen counter.

“Google?! Can...can you remember what to do?”

“Y-yes, Master, I c-can’t move-it’s, it’s too difficult!”

“Hey, it’s okay, c’mon, just let me help you.” Matt said, panic rising in him as he moved to support the android -- he was so close already. So close to the toilet. So close to not ruining another spot of his carpet. 

They made it as far as the front of the bathroom sink before Google gasped. The red notification -- that damned red notification blinking back at him in his vision. Mocking him.

‘Releasing bladder contents.’

“I-Master! I’m so sorry! I-it’s ha...happening!”

“Google! We’re just three feet away, oh god not again!” Matt panicked, watching as he came undone.

Google jerked, shaking as he let go. The pull up quickly expanded, taking Google’s accident. The surrounding warmth around his middle confused him -- moaning aloud as it moved from the front of the pull up to the back. It felt better than the first time he had what Master called ‘an accident’. As embarrassing as it was to admit to himself.

With a shudder, Google doubled over. Matt ready to catch him.

“There’s...no puddle? It’s not running down my legs? Master, what’s wrong?”

“Uh...it’s because of the pull up. It makes it so you...don’t cause a mess when you have an a-accident.”

“...Oh. I understand the concept now,” Google huffed, “It...it feels good….and w-warm.”

“Hey! How about we clean you up? Does that sound good, bud?” Matt interrupted. His embarrassment rising more and more. Google liked this?! He enjoyed it?!

“O-okay, Master.”

///

Matt stood outside the bathroom door as he waited for Google to finish up. The shower turned off a pretty long time ago, he must be taking his time? Or just dressing himself slowly? Panic rose in him as he heard the door click open. Google stood in his borrowed pajamas, a simple black tee and sweatpants. 

“You okay, Google? You took a while…”

“I...I want to formally apologize for upsetting you and not complying with my training,” Google sniffled, “I thought I could finish it in time. I wanted to obey you, Master. I understand completely if you wish to return me for a new model. I can schedule for your new model to arrive by 2 PM tomorrow-”

Matt sighed, taking a hold of Google’s hand, “Google. I told you before. I’m not going to give up on you because of an issue like this. You’re incredible, you’re a marvel to me, never in my wildest dreams did I think I’d get somethi-someone like you. Okay? We are not sending you back to some cold and dreadful factory.” he sighed, squeezing Google’s hand, “This is your home.”

Google gulped, his chest fluttering, head swimming. His happiness levels rising to 95%.

“Thank you, Master. I enjoy my new home very much.”

Matt smiled, “let’s get you settled for bed.”

Sure, there’ll be accidents and mishaps -- but they’re making it work. That all that matters, right?


End file.
